Pay with Death
This is the sixth case made by MrKors71 in the Musical Spot Case Background After the solve of Case #5, a wave of robberies hit the Profesional Center and the police department couldn't found who did it. When Chief Maddavar asked for Franco's absent, he entered very agitated saying that he spotted a very big fire from the distance, but he after discoved that was a man burning to his death. He ran away from the scene to look for the player's help and the investigation started. The victim was an unknown man called Allan Yantable, who was found dead in an abandoned street, burned alive. The killer was the pension owner where Allan was residing, Edna Kapilatis. Edna was a poker champion and she hates the way that Allan plays, saying that him didn't respect the game and thinked that is a joke. Also, Edna discovered, by unknown reasons, that Allan was dellaying his paycheck for a room in her pension. So, she decided to kill him before he lost more money and tried to destroy her lovely poker with a flamethrower that she made with the thief pieces. That means that she was the theft that their was trying to catch. Edna was sentenced to life improvement for the murderer of Allan and for robbery, and her pension started to be adressed by Cletus Forgatori. Victim *'Allan Yantable '(Burned alive without piety and abandoned in a destroyed street) Murder Weapon *'Home-made Flamethrower' Killer *'Edna Kapilatis' Suspects *'Edna Kapilatis '(Pension Owner) Age: 75 Height: 5'1 Weight: 124 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears glasses ---- *'Cletus Forgatori '(Pension Resident) Age: 69 Height: 5'7 Weight: 145 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect doesn't wear glasses ---- *Quinn Perkins (Moneylender) Age: 33 Height: 6'0 Weight: 160 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect doesn't smoke *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears glasses ---- *'Ivy Cabret '(Writer) Age: 40 Height: 5'8 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears glasses ---- *'Rico Sanchez '(Motorcyclist) Age: 56 Height: 6'0 Weight: 300 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect plays poker *The suspect doesn't use anti-aging cream Appearance *The suspect wears glasses ---- Killer's Profile *The killer smokes *The killer plays poker *The killer uses anti-aging cream *The killer wears glasses *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Broken Card) *Autopsy the victim (18:00:00) (KP: The killer smokes) *Examine Victim's Head (Result: Victim's Name) *Examine Broken Card (Result: Poker Card) *Examine Poker Card (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (06:00:00) (KP: The killer plays poker) *Examine Notebook (Result: Adress) *Analyze Adress (00:30:00) *Talk with the pension owner about the murder *Talk with the victim's roommate about the murder *Investigate Pension Hall (Result: Dollar Bills, Cigarette Butt) *Examine Dollar Bills (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Talk with Quinn about the victim *Examine Cigarette But (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (03:00:00) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Basement (Faded Paper, Incomplete Phone Number, Burned Box) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Book Title) *Analyze Book Title (03:00:00) *Talk with the writer about her book *Examine Incomplete Phone Number (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number (03:00:00) *Talk with the motocyclist about the victim *Examine Burned Box (Result: Ashes) *Analyze Ashes (06:00:00) (KP: The killer uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Bookshelves (Unlegible Document, Poker Trophy, Torn Paper) *Examine Unlegible Document (Result: Bank Acount) *Analyze Bank Acount (03:00:00) *Talk with Cletus about the victim's economic problems *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Quinn Letter) *Find out why Quinn sent the letter to the victim *Examine Poker Trophy (Result: Edna Trophy) *Talk with Edna about poker *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Poker Table (Book Manuscript, Wallet) *Examine Book Manuscript (Result: Allan's Book) *Analyze Book (03:00:00) *Talk with Ivy about Allan's book *Examine Wallet (Result: Dead Note) *See why Rico gave the note to the victim *Investigate Cardboard Boxes (Clues: Flamethrower, Broken Glases) *Examine Flamethrower (Result: Skin Cells) (Murder Weapon Found) *Analyze Skin Cells (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears glasses) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Bring out Rico of the basement *Investigate Abandoned Basement (Clues: Vehicle Keys) *Examine Vehicle Keys (Result: Motorcycle Keys) *Give the keys to Rico (Reward: Blue Bandana, Motocyclist Jacket) *Try to reason with Cletus *Investigate Pension Hall (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Cockroach) *Analyze Cockroach (03:00:00) *Close Cletus pension (Reward: 30 XP) *Helps Ivy with her problem *Investigate Abandoned Street (Clues: Shopping Basket) *Examine Shopping Basket (Result: Cooper Lighter) *Give the lighter back to Ivy (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Darnestown Cases Category:Musical Spot Cases